The Black Knight
by Nebolus Karasu
Summary: Eh aqui la vercion 2.0 de mi anterior fic :u como lo prometi... Elsword y compañia se dirigen hacia el portal para cerrarlo pero un improvisto se presenta y termina de la peor forma y una particular demonio toma la oportunidad para conseguir algo, Elsword x Ara como el anterior :v
**THE LORD KNIGHT DARK v.2.0**

 **Ara x Elsword**

 **Clases** **:**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight (15)**

 **Aisha: Battle Magician (16)**

 **Rena: Trapping Ranger (25)**

 **Raven: Sword Taker (26)**

 **Eve: Code Exotic (15)**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian (15)**

 **Ara: Little Specter (16)**

 **Elesis: Pyro** **Knight** **(17)**

 **Elsword no me pertenece solo soy un fan haciendo una historia de este gran juego**

Capítulo I: La muerte del caballero

Elsword y compañía se dirigían en dirección al Altar donde se encontraba el portal hacia el mundo de los demonios y debían cerrarlo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que un demonio muy "fuerte" se encontraba custodiándolo. Elsword y el resto formulaban un plan para acabar con el demonio-Alguna idea para acabar con el perro gigante?-pregunto Elsword-Creo que una distracción podría funcionar-respondió chung-Talvez atacar todos a la vez-Respondió Aisha-Quizás si uno de nosotros actúa como carnada el resto atacamos por todos los flancos-Dijo Ara-Oh, me gusta la idea, bien pensado Ara-dijo Elsword mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ara, esta sonreía mientras miraba amorosamente a Elsword-Bien yo are de carnada-dijo Elsword, Ara se opuso rotundamente intentando prevenir que algo le pasara al cabeza hueca, pero se terminaron decidiendo por vencidas cuando Elsword simplemente ignoro sus quejas. Al llegar al Altar, efectivamente se encontraron con un demonio en forma de perro gigante de pelaje azul, tenía un par de runas a los costados de sus ojos y una gran cola con una punta de tridente, este se hacía llamar Berrut Gélido, en el momento en el que lo vieron el grupo se dispersó y oculto excepto Elsword el cual haría de carnada-Oye saco de pulgas por aquí!-grito Elsword captando la atención del demonio-Roaaaaar!-ladro el demonio, Berrut comenzó a atacar a Elsword, este comenzó a esquivar los ataques del Demonio. Mientras el grupo esperaba la señal para atacar, Elsword por otro lado estaba más ocupado corriendo y gritando-AHORA CHICOS AHORA!-'Mierda mierda mierda, cuál era la señal?!'Pensaba Elsword, en ese momento Berrut lo alcanzo y ataco hiriendo la espalda de Elsword, este cayó al suelo, intentando ponerse de pie, pero Berrut le atravesó el estómago con su cola (Nebo: Si se preguntan porque no se defendió fue porque dejo su espada con Chung para que esta no le estorbase :'v)-ELSWORD!-grito el grupo mientras comenzaban a atacar a Berrut por todos lados:

Heavy Press

Fatality

Berserker Blade

Atomic Blaster

Pandemonium

Exorcism Stance 2: Specter Restrants

Imperial blade

(Les recomiendo que a partir de aquí escuchen "Dear you")

Siguieron atacando hasta acabar con el demonio para descargar su ira, una vez seguros de que estaba muerto corrieron hacia el cuerpo de Elsword, este apenas respiraba-Els…-dijo Elesis con voz temblorosa-Elsy-dijo Ara mientras sostenía su cuerpo abrazándolo –C-chicos-dijo Elsword débilmente casi como un susurro, el grupo se acercó velozmente a el-Rápido llevémosle al pueblo-dijo Aisha-No, con estas heridas no llegare más allá del santuario….., lo siento amigos creo que hasta aquí llegue jajá…-dijo este con una leve risa-NO!-grito Rena-De verdad lo siento chicos me gustaría haber pasado más tiempo con ustedes-dijo este con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos-Adiós chicos, los veo del otro lado-dijo con su último aliento, Elsword dejo de moverse y respirar. Las reacciones del grupo fueron variadas:

Aisha-Els…idiota vuelve-dijo sin dejar de llorar

Rena-Elsword no…nos dejes así-dijo sin poder mirar su cuerpo

Raven-Idiota, siempre fuiste imprudente, pero esto está fuera de los limites-dijo mirando al cielo mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y lágrimas caían por su rostro

Eve-Elsword siempre fuiste un gran amigo y un buen líder, es una pena tu partida-dijo con voz monótona, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando

Chung-Hermano te vengare. Así que puedes descansar en paz-dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas sin lograrlo, sus ojos no tenían brillo

Elesis-Hermanito no puedes morir…es acaso esto lo que merezco por dejarte solo tanto tiempo-dijo llorando con un sentimiento de culpa

Ara-No te vayas Els…no puedes irte…no tienes permitido irte. No prometiste que me ayudarías a salvar a mi hermano! no te vayas, te necesito, te…te amo Els-dijo totalmente destrozada sin poder parar de llorar.

Ese día un Caballero, un Ídolo y un héroe, había muerto.

 **Nebo :u-bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo v.2.0 XD ligeramente más largo que la anterior versión, espero que les allá gustado nos vemos. En el próximo capítulo:**

 _Mi nombre es Karis reina de los súcubo y tú serás mi sirviente-PORQUE?!-_


End file.
